


The Point Of No Return

by BrightGoldenStar



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightGoldenStar/pseuds/BrightGoldenStar
Summary: After seeing Steve in the locker room showers alone one day after practice, Billy suddenly realizes maybe he's not as straight as he thought. He's going to do whatever it takes to keep this a secret, but he wasn't planning on Steve being so concerned with why he's acting so strange...





	1. Billy's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> My first Harringrove and Stranger Things fic! I haven't written in awhile so please go easy on me! 
> 
> This takes place after season 2, before summer. So basically before season 3. Let's just pretend season 3/Billy's fate didn't happen for the sake of this fic lol

All of Billy’s life, he was crazy about girls. He loved girls. Fooling around with them, driving them crazy, they were all powerless when it came to his charm…

That was until one day in the locker room after basketball practice. 

It made no sense, none at all! Billy liked women! He had his whole life, that couldn’t be wrong. His whole life wasn’t a lie… right?

Billy didn’t know what it was, part of him thought it felt like a light switch that was inside of him this whole time had finally turned on. 

He was going through his usual routine, minding his own business in the locker room showers after basketball practice. Sometimes he would taunt Steve Harrington, he loved to bother him and really push his buttons. 

But today he was just standing there, letting the water flow down his body.

All of the other guys had finished up and already left, but Billy decided to take his time. He liked the quiet of being alone.

At least he thought he was alone.

After Billy had finished up his shower, he walked over to the side to dry off. He was just wrapping his towel around his waist about grab his clothes from his locker to change when he heard one of the showers turn on.

He glanced from behind one of the walls of lockers to see who the heck was still here, to discover it was none other than Steve Harrington. 

Billy smiled to himself, for a moment he thought about going over there and bugging him, maybe even scaring or startling him-

But then he looked at him.

He’d never really LOOKED at Steve before. 

He watched as he ran his hands through his hair under the shower water, the was his back moved, his waist, his ass-

Wait no Billy was NOT looking at Harrington’s ass, now way-  
Except that he was.

Why?! 

Why not? He has a REALLY nice ass…

Billy felt his face flush and he quickly tried to shake off his thoughts. What the fuck was happening here?!

Steve began to turn a bit to his left, Billy quickly hid behind the wall a bit more and thank FUCK Steve didn’t seem to notice. 

Steve was rubbing a bar of soap on his arms and Billy watched the motion of his hands, moving up and down his arms and he swallowed hard.

Then he made the mistake of looking down.

He saw Steve, ALL of Steve if you catch his drift…

Billy had SEEN Steve’s dick before, but only in the corner of his eye. He wasn’t going to be that weirdo who straight up looked at a guy’s dick in the locker room! That would be-

Suddenly Billy’s thoughts were interrupted by his own dick.

He was HARD. 

This could NOT be real, there was no way in HELL Steve Harrington made him hard!  
This was a literal nightmare.

Billy quickly as quietly as he could opened his locker and grabbed his clothes, he HAD to get the fuck out of there before Harrington saw him.

He heard the shower turn off and he quickly began to panic even more, fuck Fuck FUCK!

He began mumbling to himself things along the lines of every cuss word in existence as he put on his shorts (the friction against his hard-on was KILLING him), and just as picked up his shirt he looked up to see Steve standing there looking at him, confusion spread across his face. He was there with nothing but a towel around his waist, his skin still wet and shiny from the shower… Billy felt like his dick was going to explode just from the sight, what the fuck?! Was he a 12 year old boy?! He hadn’t had an issue like this in years!

“Uh sorry,” Steve began, “I thought everyone was gone. I stayed back and talked to coach about some plays-”

Steve’s eyes wondered down and grew wide.

Billy looked down and saw the huge tent in his shorts, you couldn’t miss it from a mile away.

“This is it…” Billy thought “This is how I die.” 

Steve’s cheeks slowly became a shade of pink, “Dude… you uh- I um- I didn’t mean to intrude… but why-?”

Before Steve could finish that thought, Billy just grabbed his clothes and RAN.

“Wait, Hargrove!” He heard Steve shout but Billy didn’t stop. He couldn’t handle the embarrassment anymore. 

He had never gotten in his car and driven home faster in his life. 

Once he got home he quickly ran inside ignoring Max shouting “What hell is wrong with you?!” as he slammed his bedroom door shut and laid down on his bed.

He was mortified. MORTIFIED.

He got HARD while looking at HARRINGTON’S naked body.

How?! Billy was STRAIGHT. He liked WOMEN.  
He kept repeating it to himself:  
I like women  
I like women  
I LIKE WOMEN

…But every time he said it, the less true it felt.

He leaned over to his bedside drawer and pulled out one of his adult magazines. He began flipping through the pages, looking at the photos of the women in their tiny bathing suits, showing every inch of their curves. 

Billy focused hard, he REALLY tried to fantasize about them, every time before this it worked easily, but now… nothing. 

Billy groaned as he threw the magazine he was holding into the trash by his bed. He grabbed the rest from the drawer and did the same. He looked down at them and honestly couldn’t believe they weren’t doing anything for him.

Billy took a deep breath and slowly walked over to his bedroom door and quietly turned the lock so no one could come in. 

He laid back down in bed and began breathing very slowly. 

At this point, Billy’s hard-on had died down, and clearly naked women weren’t bringing it back.

Billy couldn’t be turned on by a guy, he just couldn’t. 

He decided there was only one way to settle this.

He had to think about Harrington.  
Steve freaking Harrington.

With his gorgeous hair, his brown eyes, and that smile… 

Whenever Steve smiled at Billy it was never in a friendly way, but he had seen the way he laughed with his friends, it was… beautiful. 

He’d never really thought about a guy like this before, or anyone for that matter. 

Billy had usually only seen girls he was interested in as nothing more than one nightstands or just fuck buddies. They were just a good fuck.

Billy continued thinking about Steve, he thought about earlier in the locker room. He thought about Steve’s body…

And before Billy knew it, he was hard again.

He put his hands down his pants, wrapping it around his dick, going through the usual motions of finishing himself off. But this time felt different, this time felt better.

Every time he’d done this before he would rush, just trying to get it over with as soon as he could, it almost felt forced.

But this time it felt so good, he could feel his whole body relaxing, feeling every sensation and tingle through his body. 

He could fell his eyes rolling back as he smiled, coming closer and closer to his edge, nothing but thoughts about Steve flooding his brain.

Before he knew it, he came hard all over his hand and in his shorts…

He took a few minutes to come down from the high before the realization of what he had just done hit him.

He just jerked off to the thought of HARRINGTON.

He fucking HATED Harrington! Always had! His main goal since coming to Hawkins was dethroning him as King of the school! And he’d succeeded! 

They’d never gotten along, constantly fighting, bickering, and trying to one up each other. Hell, they beat the crap out of each other that night Billy had gone looking for Max and wound up at the Byers’ house!

Why the fuck was he all of a sudden having gay feelings for him?!

…was it all of a sudden though?

Billy began to wonder, was this all just new feelings? Or has this all just been building up inside him and now it was coming out?

Was all the attention he gave to women, was that all just a big cover up? Did he just not realize it until now?

Maybe he hated Harrington so much because deep down he knew it wasn’t hatred, and he felt like he had to cover it up someway… and what better way to hide it than to make everyone think he hated Steve’s guts?!

Billy looked up at his ceiling and sighed.

This was it. 

The day Billy realized he was gay.

And he was head over heels for Steve Harrington. 

He hated it.

This was a world he couldn’t do anything about it, and Harrington was definitely straight… no matter how much Billy wished he wasn’t. 

He had to keep this wish silent...

He had no choice.

Because if he didn’t, and people found out… all hell would break lose.

His Dad would beat him to death...  
He’d become a laughing stock at school and lose his popularity...  
And way worse...

There would be no going back, if ANYONE found out, it’d be the point of no return.

Max knocked on the door of Billy’s room.

“Billy?” He heard her ask, “Is everything okay-”

Billy opened the door and looked down at her. “You and your friends…” he began, “When you hang out, Harrington is with you guys sometimes right?”

Max looked confused, “Uh yeah why?”

“Tell him to stay away from me.”

Max was going to question what on earth he was talking about, but she didn’t even have a moment to think before Billy slammed the door in her face.


	2. Steve's Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 2! I hope y'all love it!

Steve knew that Billy Hargrove hated him. 

He hated him too.

Well to be honest, he didn’t HATE the guy. He just hated the way Billy treated others, including him. But deep down Steve knew that Billy probably just had a lot of built up anger. Maybe he had a hard past, or maybe his home life was rough (Max had told him some stuff about Billy’s father…). 

Steve gave the guy the benefit of the doubt, probably more than he deserved. But he gave it to him none the less…

Awhile back, after the big fight Steve and Billy had had over at the Byers’ house, Steve had decided to just stay away from Billy as much as possible. Better to avoid any confrontation than get in another fight.

The only times he interacted with him were during basketball practice when he basically had to. If he saw him in the halls at school or around town, he just walked the other way or ignored him. 

That is, unless Billy would bug him.

Billy just LOVED to bother Steve. Teasing him, cussing him out, or “challenging him” (to which Steve would walk away, leaving Billy and his friends shouting things like “CHICKEN!” or “HARRINGTON’S A PUSSY!”). 

Steve was used to it, and yeah it annoyed him, but he really didn’t care. Billy seemed to get off on bugging him, and considering everything Max had told him about his home life… Steve would just let him. 

But after the incident in the locker room the other day…

Billy avoided Steve like he was the fucking PLAGUE.

If they made awkward eye contact in the halls, Billy would quickly go in another direction.

At basketball practice Billy never got near him.

Billy wouldn’t shout insults Steve’s way, whenever Billy’s friends pointed out Steve and started trying to taunt him Billy said… nothing. He wouldn’t even really acknowledge him. 

And Steve couldn’t blame him to be honest.

It had been a really awkward situation. 

They both thought they were alone in the locker room that day after practice…

Steve was in nothing but a towel, and Billy had a boner the size of a tower.

It honestly looked like the beginning of a scene straight out of a gay porno.

And Steve knew he shouldn’t have even said anything that day, he should’ve just walked away and saved Billy and himself anymore embarrassment, but Steve panicked! It was an insanely awkward situation, how was he supposed to know what to do?!

Steve figured it would probably take Billy a week or so to get over it.

But eventually a whole month had pasted and Billy was STILL ignoring him.

And he didn’t care, not at all no way… right?

It was nice not having to deal with Billy bothering him… 

Ok that was a lie, and Steve knew it.

But why?! Why did he care?!

He had always hoped Billy would leave him alone, but now that he was… it just felt weird!

Maybe it was the situation?

But come on, how long does it take to get over it? 

He had a boner, Steve saw it, BIG DEAL GET OVER IT!

He didn’t understand why he cared so much, but it was pretty much eating Steve alive everyday wondering what the fuck was taking Billy so long to just move on…

He had to figure out what Billy’s problem was.

One day during basketball practice, Steve decided to try and figure out what was happening. 

He spent the whole practice inching closer and closer to Billy, trying to find ways to get near him, trying to see what he’d do.

He wasn’t surprised that Billy continued to move away from him.

Steve just wanted… to talk to him. Alone.

But how could he do that when Billy would always run away from him? 

His train of thought was interrupted by Coach shouting that practice was over.

Steve watched as Billy rushed towards the locker room, way ahead of everyone else.

Just as Steve had accepted that today probably wasn’t going to be the day he figured out what was wrong with Billy, Coach shouted again.

“HARRINGTON! HARGROVE! I need to speak with you two for a moment!” 

Steve looked over and saw Billy stop right in front of the locker room entrance dead in his tracks. He didn’t need to see his face to know Billy looked like his soul left his body…

Steve quickly walked over to Coach and they waited as Billy slowly made his way over to them.

“Look guys,” Coach began, “I’m not dumb, I know you two aren’t friends and don’t get along, but we are a TEAM. Normally you both do alright putting aside your differences out there on the court. But lately you two aren’t working together AT ALL. It’s throwing off all the plays and the rest of the team. I don’t know what is happening here, but whatever it is you both need to work it out.”

Steve glanced over at Billy, he was looking down at the ground avoiding eye contact. 

“Figure it out guys…” Coach said with a sigh as he walked away. 

They both stood there in an awkward silence that felt DEAFINING.

After a moment, Billy began to walk away.

“Billy come on man stop!” Steve practically pleaded. 

To Steve’s surprise, Billy actually stopped, but wouldn’t turn to look at him…

“What is with you lately dude?!” Steve asked, desperate to get an answer. 

He saw that Billy was breathing kind of heavier than normal by the rise and fall of his shoulders…

“Stay away from me Harrington…” Billy finally replied in such a hushed tone, Steve almost didn’t hear it.

Billy continued to make his way to the locker room, Steve following behind. He refused to let Billy go without an explanation for why he was acting so weird. 

“No man! Seriously what is up with you?!” Steve asked as they made their way inside the same room this whole mess had started. 

It was almost a reflection of the day Steve had seen Billy’s boner, the rest of the team had already made their way out, the last few guys leaving as they came in.

Billy continued to ignore him as he opened his locker.

By this point, Steve had had ENOUGH.

He walked over and slammed Billy’s locker shut, the slam being louder than probably necessary…

“What the FUCK is wrong with you Harrington?!!” Billy almost shouted. 

“ME?!” Steve began to shout, “What about YOU?! You’ve been ignoring me for a month! What happened to always bugging me?! Shouting rude shit at me constantly?! Pushing me in practice?!”

Billy huffed, still not looking directly at Steve. “Shouldn’t you be happy about that?! I stopped being a dick to you, you should be thanking me.”

“You’re right, I SHOULD be happy! But I’m not! I’m just confused!”

They both stood there in silence again for a moment before Steve sighed and continued.

“Look I… I hate when you're a dick to me. But for some reason it’s really bothering me that you stopped and I don’t quite know why. If this is because I saw you with a boner, dude I’m really sorry-”

Billy cut him off by trying to walk away again, but this time Steve stopped him by swiftly getting in front of him.

“Don’t walk away from me again you dick!” 

Billy was now clearly pissed... he yelled and suddenly punched a locker out of frustration.

Steve was startled by the sudden anger Billy was starting to show, but he was happy to see him finally responding to him with some sort of emotion…

Billy honestly looked like he was about to explode, or that he was fighting to hold something in. It honestly made Steve feel really bad for him, in a way he really wanted to help. 

But what could he do if he didn’t know what the problem was?

“You had a boner, I saw it. It’s not a big deal, we all get them. I don’t know if you were masturbating or something but again, not a big deal-” 

“FUCKING HELL STEVE!” Billy began to shout, “ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?!”

Billy had never called him Steve before…

He was looking him directly in the eyes now. He didn’t look mad though, he looked… sad. Like he was falling apart or he had had his heart broken-

Suddenly Steve understood…

Steve’s eyes went wide for a moment, but then suddenly his face went from shock to soft understanding. He looked at Billy with an almost caring sorrowful look in his eyes…

Billy was red in the face still looking at Steve with held in anger and sadness, Steve was sure Billy didn’t realize Steve had figured out what was going on…

Before Steve could say anything, his thoughts were interrupted by Billy grabbing him roughly by the shirt and pulling him over, shoving him against the lockers.

It was like something had overcome Billy as he pressed his lips against Steve’s in a rough kiss.

The kiss felt… needy. 

Steve could clearly tell that Billy needed this and had needed it for a long time by the way he was exploring Steve’s lips, still gripping onto his shirt as if afraid to let go in fear that Steve would run away.

But he wouldn’t.

After the initial shock had passed, Steve felt a wave of something take over his whole body as he began to melt into it.

He timidly slowly began to kiss him back.

Billy’s lips felt a bit rough but soft at the same time... their bodies were both warm from just having come from practice... it felt… good. REALLY good. 

His blood was racing… he felt like flames were consuming his whole body.

BILLY was kissing him.  
He was kissing BILLY.  
And he was LOVING IT.  
What on earth was happening?!

Billy pulled away after almost a full minute of kissing.

Steve could feel how hot his cheeks had become and how heavy his breathing had gotten, and he could see that Billy was in the exact same state…

Billy looked down shaking his head before looking back up at Steve.

“I told you… stay AWAY from me Steve.”

Billy walked out leaving Steve against the lockers frozen from shock…

And arousal…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what y'all think! Comments mean the world to me! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!


	3. Steve and Billy's Science Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile! You know how I said my goal for this was to make it 3 chapters? SURPRISE it's going to be 4! This is not the last chapter! I won't leave y'all hanging like this I promise lol

Steve paced around his room, his mind was racing uncontrollably fast.

Had that really happened?!

Did he and Billy freaking Hargrove KISS?!

It was even more than that to be honest... they had practically made out in the locker room!

Steve hadn’t been grossed out, he liked it! 

No he LOVED it. 

Steve couldn’t stop thinking about it, he could still feel Billy’s lips on his. Their bodies all hot and pressed up together…

He shook his head quick, trying to focus his mind.

Okay, what had he learned today?

1\. Billy was attracted to him.  
The look Billy had given him after yelling at him in the middle of their fight… Steve just knew. That look of longing, of being heartbroken. Steve was able to finally peace it together. It broke his heart, Steve couldn’t imagine how that must feel… to realize you might be gay AND be attracted to someone you hate…

That was, he couldn’t imagine how it would feel until Billy kissed him.

2\. Steve was attracted Billy.  
Steve wasn’t gay. Right? Was it possible to like girls AND guys? Yeah maybe… Steve could have sworn he overheard some girls talking about different sexualities at lunch one time… what did they call it? B... BI! That’s right they called it bi sexual!

Was he bi? Steve never would’ve thought he might be, but after that kiss with Billy… yeah he definitely was. 

Discovering something like this should’ve probably shocked Steve and put him in denial, but he felt… fine. In fact it didn’t bother him at all really.

Steve had already been through so much in his life, a heartbreaking break up with Nancy, alternate dimensions, the government watching his and his friends making sure they keep their mouths shut, and etc… having the realization that he’s bi sexual was the least troubling of his worries. 

Steve took a deep breath.

He was bi.

And that was completely fine.

His only worry about it was the fact that he would have to keep this a secret. 

Which leads him to fact number three:

3\. Billy was keeping his feelings inside to himself.  
Steve completely understood where Billy was coming from, society looked down on homosexual people. If Billy’s feelings were ever discovered… who knows what would happen.

He thought again about all the things Max had told him about Billy’s father and his life at home… he didn’t even want to think about what his dad would do to him if he found out.

It made it even more clear to Steve that Billy definitely needed to keep his sexuality a secret. 

Did Steve have to keep his bi sexuality a secret? From his parents? Probably. At least for now. His parents were great, loving and supportive, but who knows what they’d think about this. 

From his friends? Probably not. The kids wouldn’t care, they clearly love Steve no matter what. They’d be shocked for sure, but that would pass quickly and they wouldn’t care. It wouldn’t make a difference. Dustin would probably shout from the rooftops something along the lines of: “YEAH MAN LOVE WHO YOU LOVE WHOO!!”

Nancy would definitely be supportive. She probably be proud of Steve and honored he told her. 

Even after their break up they still considered each other best friends, Steve was so grateful for that.

Now that Steve had gone through all that in his head, he had to figure out what to do next. 

He wasn’t sure where to go from here…

Should he just ignore everything that had happened? Just keep letting Billy ignore him? Ignore him back? 

No. No way. Steve knew he couldn’t do that. That would drive him mad. Continuing to be ignored by Billy would drive him INSANE. 

Especially now that he realized he was attracted to him…

Steve just wanted to kiss him again…  
He wanted to hold Billy…  
Run his fingers through his hair…  
Feel Billy’s lips on his neck…  
Have Billy’s body on top of his…

Steve quickly shook his head again, regaining his focus.

He knew they were going to have to talk about what happened, but how should he go about it? 

Billy had told him to stay away from him after their kiss.

But he knew Billy didn’t want that deep down, he just hopes that keeping away from Steve would help him keep his feelings buried deep down.

“But here’s the thing” Steve thought to himself, “Life is way too damn short”. 

Steve had fought monsters from alternate dimensions, he knew that any day could be your last.

He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life repressing these feelings, he wanted to do something about it. He wanted to act on them.

He wanted to be with Billy.

He could just show up at Billy’s house and say “TAKE ME I’M YOURS”, but that would probably end with Billy slamming the door in his face…

But what if… what if he just let Billy know he felt the same? 

He didn’t want to pressure Billy into confronting his feelings. If Billy wasn’t ready to do anything about it he wouldn’t try to force him. 

But maybe just going to his house and letting Billy know that the door was open…

Then suddenly Steve realized... he’s home alone.

His parents were out of town on a business trip (like they were a lot of the time…).

This was… holy SHIT this was perfect!

He knew exactly what to do.

No second thoughts… Steve had decided.

Billy was in his bedroom lifting weights, blasting his music insanely loud in hopes of not being able to hear his own thoughts... 

His Father and Step Mother had gone out to dinner for a date night, and Max was in the living room doing homework. 

Max had been able to tell something was off with Billy when he’d come home. He always looked mad or ticked off, but today he had looked frustrated… like his soul had left his body. 

She didn’t say anything though, she knew better than to bug her step brother. She was not in the mood to ruffle his feathers.

Max was just about done with her homework, when she heard the doorbell ring. 

It was too soon for her Mom and Step Father to be home and she wasn’t expecting company…

She went over and looked through the window to see if she could tell who was out there.

She knew that car anywhere.

Opening the door she smiled, “Hey Steve, what are you doing here? Did Lucas and the guys make plans to hang out?” 

Steve shook his head, “No not this time, I’m actually here to see Billy.”

“You’re here… to see Billy? Steve you hate Billy-”

“I know I know, it sounds weird,” Steve cut her off, “but we have a science project to do.”

Max still looked confused.

“Our teacher paired us up for a project against our will, it sucks but we gotta do it ya know!”

Steve’s voice had gone slightly high pitched as he finished his bullshit story, but he hoped Max hadn’t noticed.

She looked at Steve confused for another moment, then turned around and called out, “BILLY! COME HERE!” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP MAX!” Steve heard Billy shout, almost not hearing him over the music coming from his room.

“YOU SHUT UP!” She shouted back, “STEVE IS HERE!”

The sound of the music cut off almost instantly, and the sound of a door slamming could be heard along with the sound of Billy’s footsteps. 

As he came over to them, Billy stared at Steve, the look in his eyes angry and slightly frightened.

“Max go away.” He said to her sternly, not looking away from Steve. 

Max shot Steve a quick “Yikes- good luck…” look before walking back into the living room. 

Billy stepped onto the front porch with Steve and slammed the door closed behind him making Steve jump.

“What the FUCK Steve?! You show up at my HOUSE?! Do you want me to beat the shit out of you?! Because I won’t hesitate you mother fucking-”

“Billy SHUT UP!” Steve shouted back at him, interrupting Billy’s rant.

He could tell that Billy was genuinely upset that Steve had shown up at his house, and Steve couldn’t blame him, he had actually expected this to be his reaction. 

“Look I know I’m the last person you want to see, especially after what happened today-”

“STOP.” Billy cut him off, almost pleading.

Steve sighed, “Look man… I came here to talk about our science project.”

Billy’s face scrunched up in confusion, “What the fuck? Science project? We aren’t even in the same science class you dumbass.”

“My parents… are out of town...” Steve said slowly. “It’s the perfect time… to work on our project… with no interruptions…”

Billy still looked confused.

“We’ll have PRIVACY… no one will know what we are doing… for our SCIENCE. PROJECT.”

It took Billy another moment before the realization hit him. 

Steve wasn’t talking about science…

His eyes went wide and his cheeks became a shade of pink.

Steve took deep breath looking in Billy’s eyes, “Look, I really want to work on this science project with you... so if you’re up for it. Meet me at my house anytime tonight.”

Before Billy could respond, Steve walked away back to his car.

He watched him drive off before heading back into his house.

Max watched as Billy closed the door slowly behind him.

“Dude what’s wrong?” she asked.

“I’ll be back before Susan and Neil get home.”

“What?”

“I have to go work on a science project.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments are SUPER appreciated and always make my day! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it and want me to continue the story, my goal is 3 chapters! Thanks for reading!


End file.
